unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Draza
Lieutenant Draza was Zoran Lazarevic's lieutenant and the tertiary antagonist in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Biography Background Almost nothing is known about Draza's life prior to the events of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, except that after joining Zoran Lazarević's army of soldiers, he eventually became Zoran Lazarević's right-hand man, and one of his most trusted soldiers. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Nepal Warzone alongside his boss, Zoran Lazarevic.]] Draza first appears alongside Zoran Lazarević when they corner the heroes inside a house. He is given the Phurba by Lazarevic. The two later leave the scene after Lazarevic told Harry Flynn to kill Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher. Lieutenant Draza makes another appearance on the train that Nathan Drake sneaks on. Nate, through binoculars, sees Draza and Lazarevic talk. The train Nate encounters Draza several times on the train. Draza orders the soldiers to fire at Nate, but Nate is able to kill them and escape. Later' Draza calls for a helicopter in order to get rid of Nate. Nate is able to take down the helicopter and continues his search after Chloe. Finally, Nathan Drake fights him hand-to-hand. The two begins in a gunfight, in which Draza walks toward Nate firing his M4. The gunfight turns into a fistfight, and after a while of fighting, Nate knocks him out, and takes back the Phurba. Eventually Draza wakes up and sneaks up behind Nate, starting to choke him, but is soon shot in the head by Chloe Frazer, and falls into the ground. Following his death, the corpse was likely lost in the explosion. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' Multiplayer Draza appears as a multiplayer skin in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. He is available in the classic skin packs, and is on the villains side. Co-op Adventure He also appears in Chapter 1 - Borneo of the co-op adventure mode in Uncharted 3. He is the final boss of this mission and wields a Dragon Sniper. Personality and characteristics Draza was very loyal to his boss, Zoran Lazarević, and seems to comeplete any order from him. Draza was alos a very silent man, speaking rarely in short sentences. Draza was shown as a very powerful and brutal man, managing to stand and fight against Nate for a long time after being shot a few times. In physical appearance, Draza was strongly built, and was at the same height as his boss. He was also a very strong and skillet fighter, capable using various weapons, such as 92FS-9mm, M4 and Mk-NDI grenades. Weapons Appears in ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Chapter 11 - Keep Moving *Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch (Cameo) *Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision (Boss Fight/Killed) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' Multiplayer *Chapter 1 - Borneo (Co-op Adventure) Trivia * Draza was Lazarevic' s right hand man * Lt. Draza is available as a single-player skin once you have purchased Zorskel. * Lt. Draza is available as a multiplayer skin when you reach level 50 and pay $1,000,000. * Draza has a Cauliflower ear, suggesting he has been in more than a few fights. * Draza apparently wears some kind of body armor under his regular outfit because he can take several magazines of an assault rifle directly into his chest. * Draza's main weapon is the M4 while the 92FS-9mm is on his back on the waist pack with the ammo, (although he is never seen using it). * The fight against Draza poses a significant challenge on Crushing, as Nates's lower health and diminished hand to hand skills mean that Draza can kill him in seconds. * Although he wears a helmet in the train segment, it is not worn by Draza when selected as a singleplayer or multiplayer skin. * Draza is the only major villain killed by Chloe Frazer. Gallery Uncharted 2: Among Thieves 6358258167_556e5c25d2_z.jpg Draza with his helmet on.jpg Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Draza MP skin.jpg|Draza's Multiplayer Card Lieutenant Draza.jpg|Hello... Uh oh.jpg Happy Lieutenant Draza.JPG Pump it up.jpg Uncharted 3 Multiplayer/Co-op LieutenantDraza-Uncharted3-Multiplayer.jpg|U3 Render of Lieutenant Draza. Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Category:Lazarevic's soldiers Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins